1647 E 8th St
by bluesloosescrews
Summary: This is a complete fabrication involving a certain raven haired singer and the 2 lucky people he chooses to spend a lust filled evening with. This is my first foray into the world of fanfic, the content is very,very mature.


"1647 E. 8th St…. Brooklyn:"

Adam didn't skip a beat as he recited the address to the cab driver, he'd been there dozens of times, he should know the damned address. "Take me to the side entrance, please". He had phoned ahead to see if tonight would be a good night, and mused to himself how much his definetion of a "good " night changed over the past 2 years. Good used to mean, loads of hot boys to play with, but now…."good" actually meant the place was almost empty. Oh well, it's been worth it he supposed….to become a household name, adored by the masses, blah,blah.. Small price to pay, but goddamn he missed that freedom….the ability to walk in, pick from an array of beautiful boys, as many as he fancied…and not have to worry that some asshole with a camera would try to sneak in and catch him with his cock in someone's mouth.. How times have changed, he could suddenly not remember the last time his cock was in anyone's mouth…life had gotten in the way of living. He finally told his manager that he was taking the night off, the recording schedule was grueling at best. The session was called off , needless to say that didn't make anyone happy, least of all his manager…who was left to explain to the label that their golden boy was about to break if he didn't get a break.

The cab pulled quietly down the small side street, it looked like every other small side street in Brooklyn….grey and dirty. It was not an attractive building, very industrial …who would have ever guessed what went on inside? Adam had phoned to let them know he was outside so the side door was open and Marilyn was waiting. He gave the driver a 100 bucks for the 18.00 fare and asked if he would be available to pick him up in a few hours…he gave Adam his number and said sure, he would be around…just give a call. Adam was pretty sure the cabbie recognized him, but felt confident the driver had no idea where he just dropped him off, this place was obscure by even the most well traveled cabs….it didn't even have a proper name.

Wow, Marilyn looked fantastic, he hadn't seen her in a least 6 months…she was regal, so tall , with the effortless posture he had to work so hard to maintain. He always thought she would be a beautiful man, she had the sharp features he so admired, flawless taste in clothing which he also admired…but she was so clearly female….tiny wisp of a waist, full breasts that were always nicely displayed (not that he was looking), and the most beautiful mouth he had ever seen. He always got a little twitch in his groin when he saw her, but tonight it was more than a twitch…he could feel himself getting hard. He filed this in the back of his mind to ponder at a later date. As obvious as his cock was, he leaned in to give her a big hug anyway…knowing she would be able to feel it, which of course encouraged it to grow even more. She ignored him completely, she wanted to get all the details taken care of….time is money, right ?? Okay, so…how many hours, Adam ? He hadn't really given it much thought as he was still contemplating his now huge erection…"hmm, how about 4 hours to start "? Okay, which rooms do you want ?? The examination room is available, the sissy room is open, the side dungeon is open, the parlor room was unoccupied and of course the main rooms are all open…there are some great scenes going on right now, but of course you will be out there with everyone else. I thought you might prefer a more "quiet" space. As you know, all of the members are screened, but it's a risk to go out in the open areas…up to you, though. I'll be glad to set up whatever you like. Hmmm, he half thought about telling her he'd like to bend her over his knee and spank her bare ass until it bleeds…he refrained as he knew it wouldn't humor her . "Well, who's here tonight, is that little blonde boy still around…the one with the pierced nipples and the prince albert ? I really, really liked him…what was his name…Markus ? Or what about the latina boy with the big dick and the long hair….Raphael ?..are they here tonight ?" "If so, I'll take them both to the side dungeon, the one with the big racks ?". Unfortunately neither of them are here right now….I told you it was a sloooow night when you called ! Why don't we take a look around and you can decide ? "Okay," grumbled Adam…..he had really hoped the pierced boy was here, they had spent some "meaningful" time together a few months ago that Adam will never forget. That boy had come buckets for him last time, quite literally.

Whoa….the smell of leather and metal completely invaded his nasal space as soon as Marilyn opened the door to the main rooms….god how he's missed that smell. It was an aphrodisiac to him and went straight to his still semi-erect cock, he needed to find an open ass…sooooon. It had been a couple of months since he'd fucked anyone properly, and he couldn't wait….this was so long overdue. He sort of pitied the poor soul that cozied up to him tonight as he was ready to split them in two. Word traveled quickly through the sparse crowd….people were starting to line up for him, mostly boys, a couple of trannies and 2 women. As usual, he had the pick of the litter so to speak. His eyes quickly gravitated to the petite boy with the silver shorts and black leather collar and cuffs, he wasn't as pretty as Adam generally went for, but he looked …accommodating, and eager to please. Adam motioned to him to come over, and made him bend down and touch his toes…he then stuck his hand down the back of the silver shorts and proceeded to finger his ass….yep, this was going to be soooo good, this guy was tight. He then stood him up and put the guys hand down his own pants, telling him to decide if he could take it all. He assured Adam it would be no problem, and he'd love the opportunity to pleasure him in whatever manner possible. Adam asked him his name…..it was Joshua. "Okay Joshua, I want you to pick someone else to join us, keep in mind that it needs to be someone you will be comfortable with". Joshua immediately chose one of the women, her name was Esme, and she was drop dead gorgeous….a perfect hourglass figure, a long mane of red hair, her eyes were almost yellow…they glowed like flecks of gold in the dark. Adam wasn't sure what to think, but he KNEW that Joshua must have fucked her before…it was obvious. "So, Esme….please come here, I'd like to get a better look if you don't mind"….she walked slowly toward Adam, half giddy that she was picked, half scared he wouldn't really want her. She knew he was gay, she had been following his career for the past 2 years.. She also knew he had quite a reputation around here, even tho she herself had never been privy …Markus had told her the stories, which made her come on the spot. "Would you bend over for me, I'd like to take a peek?" With that she bent over, her back was to him, so now her ass was in the air, just a fingers length from his large hands. He lifted her skirt a bit, trying to preserve some modicum of modesty for her…he's seen women's genitals before, but this was different, she was completely shaved, bare as a baby's bottom, she also had a tiny ring hanging from the hood of her clit, it seemed to match the 2 rings on both of her nipples, small and silver. He was instantly turned on by the smoothness, he reached up and gave the ring a little tug…he couldn't help himself, she let out a small gasp…and he immediately approved Joshua's choice. THIS was going to be a good night.

Okay, I think this will do, Marilyn…can we get started ? Adam thanked the others for their time and promised to see them at a later date. Marilyn escorted the trio down a narrow hall to a locked room, she gave Adam the key and said they would settle up later. He asked for 3 bottles of champagne to be delivered in 20 minutes and shut the door. "Okay, Joshua…I'd like to see you get Esme undressed, then I'd like to undress you, I'd like to have as little discussion as possible, and if you need to ask a question…please ask now". Nobody had any questions, which suited Adam just fine…he was quite frankly ready to get down to business and didn't really feel like unnecessary conversation. Adam seated himself on the massive sofa, kicked off his boots, and stretched out his lanky legs fully. He instructed Esme to stand directly in front of him, and Joshua quickly got to work. First he lifted her sheer shirt up over her head, exposing her pierced nipples and ripe breasts, they were perfectly shaped….not too big, not too small…Adam could see that Joshua was starting to get a hard on, it was obvious in the tiny silver shorts. He gently grazed her nipples as he was trying to dismantle her intricate belt buckle, once undone he slipped it away from her small waist, letting her skirt flow away from her body. It fell to the floor in a diaphanous puddle at her feet, she had a small g-string on, Adam instructed Joshua to leave that on for now. Esme was beyond beautiful, she looked like a faerie Adam thought. She was standing in front of him, begging him to look at her with her golden eyes…she just knew he would not be turned on by what he saw…but she was determined for him to SEE her, really see her. She started to do a dance of sorts, there was no music, but she was moving to some inner beat only she could hear….she had spent several years working as a belly dancer before she started working here, so she knew how to move her body. Adam loved this, he found himself extremely turned on as watched her move her hips round and round, it was magical….then he snapped out of it and remembered Joshua was still standing there. For a brief moment he was kind of sorry that he didn't have more time to spend with Esme alone, but he knew himself well enough to realize that it was Joshua that held the key to what he needed tonight.

"Okay, Joshua…your turn, come here please". Joshua could feel the tone in Adams voice change while addressing him, he started to sound more in control and to the point. He stripped Joshua's shorts off, leaving him standing there completely naked, he could feel Adam checking out his cock with his eyes, and he responded accordingly …..Adam was clearly impressed. "Whoa…now that's what I call "standing at attention", well done, Joshua". He began to stroke Joshua's cock a bit, nothing too intense just yet. Knock-knock…."oh shit, the champagne is here, Esme, you come over here and keep stroking Joshua while I get the door" Esme immediately began stroking him. She was kind of afraid to say much, but she screaming on the inside, she could not believe she was dancing for Adam fucking Lambert, and it's quite likely he might fuck her if she played her cards right…it was just too much. She was dripping wet and Joshua knew it, he could see it in her eyes, not to mention running down her legs.

Adam came back with the bottles of bubbly and 3 glasses, Esme jumped up and began to serve them a glass each, only when she went to give Adam his, she "accidentally" spilt it down over her bare tits, that were now inches from his mouth. Not one to miss the chance of sucking on a nipple, Adam jumped to it….he cupped her tits in his hand and started circling her nipples with his tongue, gently tugging on the small, silver rings, then he bit her…hard. She kind of backed away, surprised by the force of it…he quickly admonished her for trying to get him excited, and that bite was her punishment. Joshua sat down on the couch next to Adam and took a large gulp from his glass, then he climbed up and straddled his lap..asking how he could get such a punishment. Joshua was grinding his cock into Adams pants, he could feel just how large Adam was…he had heard tale of it, but now he knew it was must be true. Adam put his hands around Joshuas waist and quickly turned him over, his own cock was pushing against the fabric of his pants as he was pushing into Joshuas bare ass….he was teasing him, pushing in, but going nowhere….Adam loved to tease, he was a master.

He knew Esme was dripping wet just thinking about fucking him, she had been eyeing him since they first met. He loved to tease the ladies too, loved to get them wet…loved knowing they all wanted his cock, but he wasn't about to fuck her when he had this hot little piece underneath him. Esme settled in on the chair across from them and decided to play by herself, first she fingered herself a little, Joshua was watching her…egging her on with his eyes, then she went for the champagne bottle, first she just teased her pussy with it, then licking it, then teasing a bit more, then licking a bit more. Adam caught a glimpse of this little spectacle and decided maybe he actually WOULD fuck her, but she would have to work for it. He wanted to see her take that bottle in….he wanted her to show him how much she wanted him, he wanted her to make that bottle cum, "come on baby, let me see you fuck yourself", I want to see you wide open….pleasee"….by now Joshua was upright and watched in stunned disbelief , he was totally turned on by watching her lay there on the chair, wide open with a champagne bottle halfway in her pussy, slowly fucking herself into a frenzy. It was beautiful and horrible all at once, Adam was right there, watching every move…he cupped his hand over hers and slowly took control of the bottle, in and out, in and out…..she was literally dripping cum, he licked it off her ass, then took the bottle out of her pussy and licked that, too.

By now Adam was on his knee's, half out of his pants, his cock was huge….Joshua was feeling a little jealous as he knew Adam was probably about to fuck the hell out of Esme, but he also knew if he took a back seat for a few minutes…his turn would come soon enough. Adam wiggled out of his pants so that his cock was on full display, it was glorious. He told Esme he had never been so turned on by a woman in his life, and he would definitely be fucking her… good and proper. He turned her over on her belly, over the giant leather ottoman…her ass was beautiful and round, he spread her cheeks and gave her a kiss she will never forget. If there was one thing Adam loved more than cock, it was eating ass. He dove in full force, his tongue darting in and out, , he found her clit with his other hand and began massaging slowly, he offered some gentle tugs at the silver ring. Esme was dying, she was sure of it, she had never felt as totally consumed as she did right now, bent over this ottoman with this mans giant tongue in her ass…Joshua decided to be a good sport and came over and began to work on Adam's ass…..he bent down and started feeling around a bit, Adam had a great ass, totally fuckable….Joshua wiped some come off of Esme and began to lube up his middle finger, he wasted no time finding his way into Adam, one finger, then 2, then 3.….Adam was writhing a bit, trying to guide Joshua to the sweet spot while still going fast and strong into Esme, she was almost ready. Joshua reached around a got a good handful of Adam's cock, jesus he was huge….he gave him a few strokes then Adam motioned for him to stop. He flipped Esme over like a rag doll, her back was now across the ottoman, and he spread her legs as wide as they would go, instructing Joshua to help hold them in place, he then checked her pussy again to see if she was still wet enough, yep….she was…he told her to take a deep breath, and he entered her full force…she thought she had been skewered but it felt soooo good. "I hope you are ready because I'm going to fuck you like nobody ever has, and nobody will again…you will feel me for daays, that's a promise"., she felt paralyzed….thinking maybe she stopped breathing or had blacked out, she'd never felt more violated. The feel of his cock inside her…she never wanted him to stop. Adam was going in deeper and deeper, he put his hand under the small of her back, lifting her up and into him so he could go even deeper . This is not bad at all, he thought…..this feels gooooood. He told her he wanted to make her come again…he motioned Joshua down to lick her clit, and finger her ass, as he was pounding her harder and faster. He knew he could hit her secret spot, he knew the basic geography of the female anatomy. He told her to squeeze harder when he was going in, she needed to help create the pressure for him to make her squeal, she did and it paid off …he knew he hit it as soon as he felt the juice running down his cock…"baby, that's it…cum for me, I know you want to…cum for me, ahhhh there you go, beautiful baby…you are on fire". Esme shrieked as she came all over him, everything went black again….and she felt sure she had died. Adam gently pulled out of her, his cock still rock hard. "That was great, baby….I loved it. ..thank you". Esme didn't realize it, but she had a thin stream of blood inching down between her legs, she tried to stand up but immediately felt weak in the knees…Adam caught her and suggested she lie down for a few minutes, he carried her to the couch and gently lifted her legs up, he found a damp cloth napkin that had arrived with the champagne and cleaned the blood up from between her legs, he could see how swollen her bare pussy was, and he felt a little twinge of guilt… he knew she would never forget him. After a few minutes Esme scrambled out of the main room into the changing area and hopped into a warm bath

"Okay…YOU come here", he motioned to Joshua……"you have been such a patient and helpful boy, thank you. Are you ready for this?" Adam was standing over Joshua holding his huge erection in his hands…."you think you can take all THIS ?, cuz' I plan to ride you like a dog, baby….bend over and hold your ankles, I've got a special surprise" Joshua was almost afraid what Adam could be fumbling for in his large, messenger bag…afraid, but so goddamned horny he was ready to impale himself with a champagne bottle, too. Fast as lightening, Adam found what he was looking for….2 wrist/ankle restraints…perfect. He carefully attached each of Joshua's hands to his ankles, then he placed his large foot between Joshua's legs to spread them as far apart as he could without causing Joshua to fall down….perfect. His ass was just begging to be fucked, he could see Joshua's balls and cock swinging so Adam quickly gave them a bit of attention with his free hand, his other hand was busy stroking his own…he knew this was going to be good. This boy had a perfect ass….Adam could hardly keep his hand focused on his cock, he really wanted to get inside…he could feel himself getting harder and harder, he was almost ready. Joshua's soft, puckering asshole was too much to ignore, he wanted to taste it, he wanted to dive in and gorge himself on this boy. Joshua was whimpering, he knew it was coming, but there was no way he could be prepared for the sensation of Adam's hot tongue darting in and out of his ass, it was almost too much, he came immediately…which embarrassed him, but Adam kept going, slow but sharp licks , deeper and deeper, he was literally getting fucked with Adam's tongue and it was the best feeling he had ever experienced…he could feel himself getting hard again. Adam was seeing to that, he had one hand firmly around Joshua's shaft and one hand massaging the tender spot beneath his balls, ….yet never skipped a beat with the tongue lashing. How could this man be for real ?? Joshua felt completely ravaged., totally and completely. He could feel Adam shift position, he was standing directly behind Joshua now, rubbing his cock on Joshua's ass, teasing him, just the way he had teased Esme…he could feel Adam's strong hands on either side of his hips, pulling him into his massive erection, then pushing him away….faster then slower, faster than slower..it was almost cruel….he begged Adam to fuck him, but Adam quickly "shhhushed" him with a firm smack on the ass, of course this did nothing but heighten the situation and Joshua found himself begging again…."SMACK", this time it stung so much he thought he might cry, but instead found that his cock responded by inching it's way upwards even further. Adam was still teasing him, he saw that Joshua was getting harder and immediately smacked his ass again, it was almost a game, the more he smacked his ass the harder Joshua got…..Adam loved these kinds of games, he ALWAYS won. "Okay baby, are you ready for me", he carefully examined Joshua's ass, inserting 2 fingers at a time……then a firm SMACK across his beet red cheeks, the combination of being fingered by Adam's large hand and the smacks on his ass was enough to make Joshua cum for the 3rd time…this was getting embarrassing….how could one man could get him off so effortlessly….all the while maintaining his own erection…..he'd never seen that kind of control before. Quick as a snap, Adam lubed up his cock with a combination of saliva and the cum off Joshua's balls…he was ready. He kept reminding Joshua to take deep breaths "breathe baby, breathe…..this ….might…HURT …just …a…..little" ,and with a quick thrust of his hips…he was in, not too deep just yet, he needed to let Joshua adjust to the sudden feeling of fullness, he'd made the mistake of going too quickly in the past and it never ended well, and typically ended with him having to clean up a mess. He knew better now, he knew exactly what to do, how far to go, and how fast. Joshua let out a little gasp, then a HUGE sigh of relief. He would never admit it, but he was more than a little intimidated by Adam's size…the man was huge…but it felt sooo fucking good. He wished he could use his hands to stroke his own cock while Adam was setting the rhythm, his hips were rocking in and out, in and out, going a bit deeper with each thrust…he was still teasing him a little , he knew Joshua could take it, but he wasn't ready to give it him fully…not just yet. Adam reached around with one of his hands and found Joshua's cock, it was pulsating with each thrust from Adam's hips…he began to move his hand in time ..up and down, up and down the length of his shaft, giving extra attention to the underside of his head, he knew that was a magic spot and wanted to make Joshua as uncomfortable as possible by teasing it endlessly. "You ready to take it all, baby ? I'm ready to go balls deep in your ass…think you can take it ?" Joshua had no clue if he had a choice in the matter, but yes…he wanted to feel Adam, ALL of him as deep as he could go, he wanted to feel him in the back of his throat. Adam picked up the pace, with both hands on Joshua's lower back…he went deeper, and deeper…fucking him so hard he thought he might lose his own balance. He quickly recovered his footing and plowed himself as far as he could into Joshua, who was now crying, not from the pain, but from the most intense feeling he he'd ever had….never in his 23 years had he felt the kind of fullness he was experiencing with Adam fucking him so deeply , he thought he might pass out. SMACK, the sharpness of Adams hand on his ass cheek sent shivers down his spine, straight to his now throbbing cock, SMACK……Adam was now spanking him in time to the thrusts. He wanted to cum so badly, his senses were heightened to an almost explosive level…he began to beg Adam to help him cum, Adam ignored him with another sharp smack on the ass, never skipping a beat. "Not yet baby, soon……I'm not done with you" Adam was riding him harder and harder, spanking him the whole time…then suddenly he slowed down to an almost screeching halt, Joshua was pleading with him not to stop…but just like that Adam withdrew his cock from Joshua, it was enormous….he switched positions and ever so deftly let Joshua out of his restraints. He demanded that Joshua take him in his mouth., he wanted Joshua to see what his ass tasted like…."taste it, baby…see how good you taste…..mmmmmm, I want you to suck my cock , ALL of it". Joshua was on his knees as Adam gently leaned into his pretty mouth, stroking his hair gently, caressing his shoulders ….tracing down the line of fuzz from his belly down to his cock. Joshua lapped it up like a kitten, he loved taking Adam in his mouth, he hoped he could make Adam feel as good as Adam had made him feel, but secretly knew it wasn't possible. "Faster baby, I like it fast and deep….just the way I fucked you…fast and DEEP". Joshua got on his knees, straddling Adams legs…he was determined to make this super-cock cum. He took Adam into his mouth, he could feel every vein as they popped to life…he carefully lifted the shaft and licked the underside, tracing it up and down, the entire length…he nibbled at his balls and lifted them gently into his mouth as he stroked, harder and harder…."that's right baby, that's gooood", Joshua felt a little more confident and proceeded to finger Adams ass a little, he dragged his tongue across the sweet spot between Adam's massive balls and his ass…this made Adam tense up in that telling way that says "YES, right there"…he lingered there for what seemed an eternity as Adam clearly enjoyed this…and he enjoyed making Adam squirm. Joshua repositioned himself and spread Adams long legs apart, he wanted to get a full look at him…god he was beautiful, he had never seen anything like him before. Joshua licked his fingers then took a dive on Adams cock again, this time he was ravenous, he wanted to consume Adam, he went straight for his ass with his fingers while his mouth continued to work on his cock. Adam was loving the shift in power, he never expected Joshua to have such command of his cock…he liked it. Joshua bit Adam on the inner thigh lightly, but firm…he wanted Adam to know he meant business. He pulled Adam up to his knees, then on all 4's…..Joshua jumped behind him and quickly dove into his ass, Adam has always loved the feel of a man's tongue deep in his ass, it was the ultimate kiss, really. Joshua tongued him until he knew Adam was ready to explode, his rigid cock was now in Joshua's hand, he alternated the deep penetrations with his tongue and strokes to his huge cock, there is no way Adam could hold out much longer. Of course Adam was well aware of how close he was, and made the quick decision to flip the tables once again…he turned over and grabbed Joshua forcefully by the arms , spun him around and was suddenly on top of him. He pushed his cock into Joshua's ass once again…Joshua didn't know what had hit him, one minute he is face down in Adam's ass, the next Adam is balls deep in his ass….this man had skills ! "Okay baby, I'm going to cum in about 10 seconds…and I'm going to do it deep in your ass, are you ready ?" Joshua braced himself with his hands on the floor, he knew this was about to get crazy. Adam was pounding into him at this point, harder than before "take it baby, take it all…..ooohhhhhh , baby, you have no idea how good you feel" , Joshua could feel his ass filling up with the hot liquid, he could feel it running down over his balls. Adam was still inside of him, holding onto his waist so tightly. With a final thrust…he was done. Adam carefully pulled out and wasn't shocked to see there was a little bit of blood on his soft cock,, he was worried he had pushed Joshua too far. "Are you okay, Joshua….I'm sorry if I hurt you, you just felt soooo good, baby…I couldn't stop myself". Joshua rolled over and put his arms around Adam's neck and kissed him, and told him it had been the most perfect fuck he had ever had. It was at this point they both realized Esme was no longer in the room, neither of them cared. "Hmm, I guess maybe she didn't like being left out, huh ?" Joshua told him she probably just went to have a shower and get cleaned up. "I still can't believe I fucked her….I don't go that far with girls, but she was driving me crazy …she wanted it so badly, how could I refuse especially after her "display" with the bottle, she didn't even bat an eye ?"

Yeah, she's been hung up on you for a long time, she was friends with Markus, and he told her everything about the times you spent together, she had been hoping you might pop back in here one day. "What about you, did you know who I was…did it bother you, turn you on or make you want to run out of the room when I picked you ?" Oh my GAWD…..I wanted you to pick me as soon as I heard you were in the building…why do you think I put on those little shorts over there ?? I was afraid I wasn't your "type", you are always seen with such pretty boys, like Markus. "Listen, you are beautiful….I loved every minute of it. Why do you think I waited and waited to come, I wanted to enjoy being inside you for as long as possible, it was mind blowing, actually" Joshua could feel himself blushing …. At least his cheeks were now the same shade of red as the cheeks of his ass. "Yeah, sorry about that, your ass just begs to be spanked, among other things" For a moment, Joshua felt a twinge of life in his dick….Adam noticed immediately and said "oh baby, I wish I could stay, I'd fuck you all night, but I have to get going…as it is, I just ducked out of my recording session for a few hours, what time is it ?" Joshua looked up at the clock that was always ticking ….uhm, it's almost 3::00 am. "SHIT, I have to go"…he hurried up and jumped back into his black jeans, just noticing he never even took off his shirt, then he tugged his black boots on , and gathered up his bag of goodies . "Give Esme a big slap on the ass for me, tell her I'm sorry I had to bolt out so fast. Maybe we can do this again ? I'll have a couple of days off in about a month or so" he handed Joshua a black business card with his personal cell number on it, no name….just a number printed in shiny silver ink. Joshua could feel his heart sink just a little, sensing this Adam said "okay, how bout this…you call me in a couple of days and we will go out for dinner or something?" This brought a sparkle to Joshua's eyes, Adam motioned for him to get up off the floor and come to him…..he was still completely naked. Adam slyly looked him up and down , popped his ass one more time and gave him a huge hug and kiss. He loved the way Joshua's mouth felt, it was perfect…soft, full, open. He knew if he didn't leave right this minute he would end up blowing off his 6:00 am call time at the studio and stay here with this beautiful boy all day.

He opened the door, and walked out…..he still needed to settle up with Marilyn. She was, as usual , in her office, glued to her computer screen, this business really was her life. WOW, I thought you had decided to spend the night….everything okay ? "Yeah, I just have a very early call time at the studio…in less than 3 hours to be exact, what do I owe you ?" She did some quick calculations and handed him a bill….12k give or take a few hundred. "Okay, looks good to me, and he handed her his silver AMEX card…make sure you add on an extra 50% for Esme and Joshua" . Will do, Adam…and hey don't be a stranger, we've missed you.. "I'll do my best to get back soon, you know I appreciate all the discretion I get here, Marilyn" Indeed, Adam…. we will always have a room for you, you know that…right?" She gave him a sly wink and stood to hug him, ignoring the obvious erection he had….as usual.

He stepped out into the chilly night and called the number on the card ,"Yeah, I'm ready to be picked up

1647 E. 8th St., Brooklyn"


End file.
